


И правда сведёт тебя с ума

by Agres



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Предок-то пустил себе пулю в голову и упокоился с миром, а вот каково теперь его наследнику разгребать весь тот бардак, в который превратились земли...Текст написан в рамках личного челленджа, но интереса у меня так и не вызвал. Продолжение вряд ли будет, хотя чёрт его знает.
Kudos: 1





	И правда сведёт тебя с ума

**Author's Note:**

> • Имеется авторское допущение в виде альтернативно включённого в сюжет комариного подворья.  
> • История альтернативна, не имеет никакого отношения к основной «моей» вселенной, не имеет пересекающихся персонажей.

_«Ты узнаешь правду, и правда сведет тебя с ума».  
— Олдос Хаксли _

Письмо застало Акселя вровень в процессе решения нелёгкой задачи, какой камзол надеть: синий атласный, с серебряным шитьём, или золотой бархатный с чёрным кружевом и галунами. Если бы письмо было надушено какой-нибудь Венгерской водой, он бы обратил на него внимание наверняка, а так оно могло пролежать без внимания сколько угодно. Но письмо не было надушено, и даже хуже того — письмо привёз Матиас, старый мажордом их родового имения. А вместе с письмом Матиас привёз завещание, вверявшее столичному повесе всё состояние внезапно скончавшегося папеньки, вместе с землями, поместьем, городком и самим Матиасом.   
Сначала Аксель повеселел, мысленно примеряя на себя титул барона Аргеранд и уже представляя, как бы эффектнее потратить бесконечные деньги почившего Морака.   
Затем помрачнел, подумав, что прежде чем запустить руку в папенькин сундук, право наследования придётся утвердить, а быстро Его Величество — да охранит его Пламя! — только баб щупает.   
Потом он всё-таки принялся читать письмо — и вот тогда уже захотел умереть как можно быстрее и без мучений.

Он уехал из имения уже лет десять как и с тех пор думать забыл про эту глушь. После того, как Аксель научился держаться на лошади, Морак решительно забрал его у графини и принялся воспитывать сына по-мужски. Кутить барон при этом не переставал, так что без общения Аксель с Кармен не оставались. Не сказать, что это общение вызывало у него интерес. Уже позже, покинув Аргеранд и отправившись покорять столицу королевства, Аксель начал понимать, что совершенно не знал своей матери. В его памяти она отпечаталась как женщина с вечно поднятыми в холодной иронии уголками губ, вечно парой небрежных слов обесценивающая всё вокруг, вечно летящая в бальных танцах.   
Аксель вернулся мыслью в настоящее, осознав, что крепко задумался. На листе гербовой бумаги не было написано ни строчки, только расплывались пятна чернил с пера, которое он всё это время держал в руке. Скомкав лист, Аксель заменил его новым, и вновь задумался над тем, как следует начать письмо. 

Через сутки срочный гонец доставил запечатанное письмо в аббатство Пламенной Эгиды; ещё через двое суток отряжённый аббатом молодой послушник неуверенно зашёл в трактир мелкого городка, расположенного в противоположной части страны. Послушник сказал трактирщику абсолютно ничего не значащую для посторонних ушей фразу, получил отзыв на пароль и вместе с ним новый адрес назначения.   
По адресу был расположен маленький свечной магазинчик, который держала тихенькая старушка в неизменном синем кружевном капоте. Старушка посмотрела на письмо, пожевала губами в задумчивости, недоверчиво осмотрела юношу и пропустила его наверх.   
Через некоторое время после условного стука дверь мансарды отворилась. В грудь послушнику был нацелен кремнёвый пистолет.  
— Под защитой пламенной эгиды Иса шлёт привет блуждающему огню, — тихо, но отчётливо произнёс послушник. Пистолет опустился; Дисмас пропустил посланца внутрь, выглянул на лестницу, удостоверился, что там никого нет, и закрыл дверь.  
Мансарда была обставлена простенько, если не сказать примитивно — придвинутый к окошку деревянный изрезанный стол с двумя грубо сколоченными стульями и ящиком на полу, полка с десятком толстых бытовых свечей и подсвечниками, деревянный лежак со сбитой постельной скаткой, пара окованных, закрытых на замок сундуков. На одном из сундуков валялась дорожная куртка.   
— Что-то часто его искать стали, этот ваш блуждающий огонь, — буркнул Дисмас, обходя стоящего на пороге послушника и усаживаясь на стул. — Ты уже второй за этот месяц. Давай, что там надо передать.  
Послушник вновь достал злополучное письмо. Разбойник повертел письмо в руках, присмотрелся к печати.  
— Передам сегодня вряд ли, скорее завтра. Ночевать будешь или поедешь?  
— Я б переночевал, — вздохнул послушник.  
— Ну так ложись и спи. Не шастай по дому, я скажу, чтоб тебе пожрать чего принесли.  
Дисмас застегнул портупею, убрал в обе кобуры пистолеты, проверил содержимое подсумков и кинжал в ножнах, накинул куртку, повязал шейный платок и, на ходу убирая письмо в потайной карман, вышел из комнаты. За безопасность своих вещей он не волновался — с Пламенной Эгидой и Рейнольда, и самого Дисмаса связывала давняя и плодотворная деятельность.

Рейнольд вечно находился в разъездах, и найти того обычными средствами возможным не представлялось. Нет, Рейнольд ни от кого не таился — тот просто вечером зачастую сам не знал, куда направится утром. Крестоносца вёл по стране неугасаемый духовный огонь, вынуждавший то присоединяться к городскому ополчению для вычищения разбойничьей пагубы, то оседать в попутном аббатстве и проводить дни в молитвах и служении. Номинально у Рейнольда были дом и семья, но про их существование воин давным-давно забыл. Единственными днями, когда тот осознавал цель своего существования и был безудержно счастлив, были дни санкционированных патриархом Священного Огня военных походов. В остальное же время Рейнольд бесцельно направлял свою лошадь туда, куда того направлял собственный Священный Огонь — или попросту интуиция.  
Так и сейчас Рейнольд решил, что надо бы навестить старого друга. И, осторожно правя среди вечерней толчеи пеших жителей, телег и всадников, со спины уверенно признал знакомую до боли графитово-серую куртку с меховым отложным воротником. 

В свечной магазинчик они зашли с чёрного входа, пробираясь через ящики товара и свечного материала. Хозяйка, уже закрывшая лавку, обеспокоенно вышла из кухни на шум.  
— А-а, это вы.   
— Только я подумал, где эту рожу искать, как он сам пришёл, — криво ухмыльнулся Дисмас. — Что там юнец?  
— Я ему сыру с молоком принесла, да только он спал уже. Устал.  
— Тогда принеси сыру и нам. Молока не надо, у нас вместо молока другое. И вообще поесть бы чего-нибудь.  
— Фасолевая похлёбка есть, а сыр сейчас, сейчас...  
Взяв ближайшую свечу, Дисмас зажёг её от очага, бесшумно поднялся по лестнице, прислушался к происходящему внутри комнаты и наконец зашёл внутрь, освещая себе путь и доставая с полки ещё две свечи в подсвечниках. За ним поднялся Рейнольд. Оставив зажжённые свечи на столе и бросив взгляд на без задних ног спящего на лежанке послушника, Дисмас скинул на крышку сундука куртку, помог Рейнольду снять кирасу и, оставив того разбираться с воинским облачением, спустился в кухню. Старушка хлопотала в погребе, явно не слишком торопясь. Разбойник пошатался по кухне, заглянул в подвешенный над очагом котёл, со скуки растёр в пальцах сушащуюся в связке на стене пахучую зелень, тщательно ссыпав ту в еду, в конце концов нашёл ложку и пристроился к котлу. Наконец хозяйка поднялась из погреба, держа в руках кольцо колбасы и большой ломоть сыра, и сочувственно посмотрела на Дисмаса:  
— Проголодался, бедняга.  
Вскоре, подхватив одной рукой горшок с похлёбкой, а другой колбасу с сыром, Дисмас вернулся обратно в комнату. Рейнольд к тому моменту уже инспектировал его сундуки. Разбойник походя двинул того коленом пониже спины, поставил на стол ужин и отодвинул в сторону распечатанное письмо, чтобы не заляпать бумагу.  
— Что стырил, подлая морда?  
— Там какая-то хрень валялась, она тебе всё равно не нужна, — сказал крестоносец, усаживаясь на стул и жадно принюхиваясь к похлёбке, в которую радушная хозяйка нарезала душистой зелени. — Иногда я думаю, что надо тоже бы где-нибудь осесть. Отъесться как следует. А потом...  
Рейнольд махнул рукой, вытащил грубо вырезанную деревянную ложку и принялся за фасоль. Дисмас, уже успевший наесться на кухне, прямо на столешнице нарезал своим кинжалом сыр, затем достал из ящика под столом две кружки и запылённую бутылку вина. Обтерев об штаны бутылку, Дисмас ловко её откупорил, разлил вино и схватил письмо.   
— Новый барон Аргеранда, ишь ты, — усмехнулся он, едва бросив взгляд на текст. — Полезные у тебя знакомства.   
— Да было б в том пользы.  
— Не скажи. Это вроде тут аж целый второй округ, где я не объявлен в розыск.  
— Угу, и первый из тех, куда уже давно никого вменяемого арканом не затащишь.   
Рейнольд оторвался от похлёбки, отпил из кружки.   
— Я удивлён, что он вообще обо мне ещё помнит. Вроде последний раз пересекались ещё когда... — тот нетерпеливо защёлкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить конкретную дату, — ну когда Великое Таинство проводилось, в общем. Уж на такое я не приехать не мог.   
Дисмас фыркнул.  
— «Помнит». К кому ему ещё-то обратиться.   
Он задумался. Рейнольд тем временем управился с похлёбкой и занялся колбасой.  
— Сталбыть, мальца встретить и проводить до города по кривой дорожке... — делился крестоносец мыслями, — а потом навести среди местных аберраций шорох. Мне идея нравится. Всё равно заняться нечем.  
— С таким подходом, подозреваю, эта идея закончится уже на начальном этапе. Ты обстановку в Аргеранде знаешь? Малец тоже явно не знает. Когда население взбунтовалось, старый Морак нанял кого?.. Подсказываю: б...  
— Блядей?  
— Бригаду, идиот. Бригаду кого?..  
— Бригаду блядей?  
Дисмас выразительно чокнулся кружкой с лбом Рейнольда, откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Аргеранд кишит аберрациями и разбойниками, а Лэшьют кишит недовольными жителями и разбойниками, и для твоего наивного мальца второе куда как хуже. Поэтому ставлю на то, что даже если он сумеет доехать до города поперёк всех засад, в самом городе сделает... ну шагов пять? Десять? Так что ты с него плату заранее возьми.  
Теперь, в свою очередь, задумался Рейнольд.   
— Никак не могу сформулировать полноценную фразу, но она включает в себя определения «молодой барон», «деньги», «карт-бланш», «контроль в городе» и «Дисмас».   
— Смотря сколько денег... — протянул разбойник, утаскивая из-под носа Рейнольда кусок колбасы, к которому тот уже протянул руку.

При первом же взгляде на вкатившуюся в городские врата массивную спальную карету, запряжённую конной двойкой и щедро украшенную резьбой и дворянскими гербами, ни у кого из горожан не возникало сомнений по поводу находящейся внутри личности. Гербы соседского лена благодаря сумасбродному владельцу были здесь хорошо и печально известны. Поэтому по мере продвижения кареты улицы пустели — никому не хотелось испытывать судьбу.  
В трактир резко хлынула пёстрая толпа людей, невольно разделивших друг с другом мысль насчёт оптимального места для вынужденного пережидания времени. Натренированное ухо Дисмаса без труда вычленило из общего гвалта главные слова. Он перевязал шейный платок, прикрывая им нижнюю половину лица, подхватил свою сумку и покинул трактир незамеченным. Пройдя вверх по узенькому переулку, Дисмас вышел на площадь, сразу наткнулся взглядом на прибывшую карету и быстрым шагом направился к той.   
Наследник скончавшегося барона, молодой мужчина в скроенном по последней столичной моде раззолоченном одеянии, озирался по сторонам и с неудовольствием подёргивал себя за ус. Старый Матиас проверял пристёгнутую к верху кареты поклажу. Других слуг, помимо Матиаса, Дисмас не видел, из чего сделал вывод, что мажордом исполняет и обязанности кучера.  
— С прибытием, босс.  
Наследник развернулся в его сторону, нахмурился. Разбойник неуклюже и с затаённым неудовольствием изобразил поклон.  
— Восьмое число было вчера, босс, но мы ничего, мы подождали, — продолжил Дисмас, не давая тому заговорить.   
У наследника на лице появилось напряжённое выражение, будто тот что-то подсчитывал.   
Разбойник обошёл его, легко вспрыгнул на козлы, прижал свою сумку локтем.  
— Рейнольд в часовне, нам по пути. Поехали, босс, нехорошо терять время, по темноте добираться-то не с руки.  
Наследник что-то буркнул себе под нос, забрался обратно в дормез.   
«Богатый ублюдок, — думал Дисмас, — чёртов богатый ублюдок». Он ненавидел кланяться и ненавидел наделённых властью праздных богатых ублюдков. Но конкретно на этого у Дисмаса были планы.  
Разбойник подвинулся, давая место Матиасу.   
— Что, не выпили ещё из тебя кровь, старая кляча?  
— Не выпили, не выпили, — дребезжащим голосом отзывался мажордом, — старый господин умер, да очистит Пламя его душу, Матиас теперь будет служить молодому господину. Молодой господин хороший, он не даст Матиаса в обиду, не даст, нет.  
— На Старые Щётки гони, — прервал слугу Дисмас, заподозрив у того умственную отсталость, и мысленно добавил: «Заберём оттуда нашу надежду и опору».  
Надежда и опора, как он и ожидал, замаливала свои надуманные грехи. В городе имелся монастырь, но крестоносец по какой-то неведомой разбойнику причине предпочитал именно эту маленькую часовню на столь же маленькой площади с идиотским названием Старые Щётки. Когда-то здесь что-то такое случилось с чистильщиком обуви, в честь чего и назвали площадь. Дисмас не знал сути и знать не хотел. В обширном ряду последнего, что его интересовало, находились равно как чистильщики обуви с их щётками вместе, так и часовни.   
В часовне было жарко от бесчисленных фигурных свечей и душно от курящейся ароматической смолы. Фигура Рейнольда, склонившегося перед Огнём, сразу бросалась в глаза — крестоносец был в полном боевом облачении, лишь снятый с головы шлем находился на полу перед воином.   
Разбойник бесцеремонно прервал блаженную сосредоточенность Рейнольда хлопком по плечу. Тот очнулся от медитативного транса, оглянулся по сторонам, увидел Дисмаса.  
— Пора?  
— Угу.   
Рейнольд с готовностью подхватил шлем, поднялся на ноги, нагнулся и тканью табарды вытер блестевшее от пота лицо.   
Не желая задерживаться в часовне больше времени, чем требуется, Дисмас поспешил к выходу. Он испытывал какую-то болезненную нервозность из-за всей этой религиозной атмосферы, и к тому же во всех святилищах Огня было чересчур жарко.   
Следуя за ним, Рейнольд натянул по пути подшлемник и надел, подняв забрало, шлем, выходя к карете при полном параде. Дисмас взгромоздился обратно на козлы, Рейнольд же открыл дверцу кареты, поклонился.  
— С возвращением, милорд.  
Салон кареты был обит шёлком гербовых цветов, устлан коврами. Аксель, новый барон Аргеранд, полулежал на убранном пухлыми подушками спальном сиденье и жевал цукаты. Из-под покрывавшей сиденье накидки виднелся увесистый ларчик.   
При виде крестоносца Аксель со вздохом выпрямился, сел.  
— Ну наконец-то. Лезь сюда.  
Дождавшись хлопка дверцы, Матиас тронул лошадей, правя на выход из города. 

У Акселя не было настроения разговаривать. Он успел утомиться за время однообразной, спешной дороги. Время не терпело, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. Оставалось всего ничего пути, но по иронии именно этот отрезок, по словам как Матиаса, так и Рейнольда, являлся наиболее опасным.  
Психическое состояние слуги вызывало у Акселя определённые подозрения, однако старый мажордом для него оставался единственным связующим с имением звеном. Впрочем, у Акселя всё равно не было особого выбора, поскольку везти его из столицы в Аргеранд был готов только дребезжащий Матиас, бесконечно кланяющийся своему новому господину. Узнав, куда он направляется, столичная прислуга дружно потребовала расчёта.  
И сейчас, когда карета по старой широкой лесной дороге въезжала в земли Аргеранд, его новые земли, наследник совсем не чувствовал никакого подъёма духа. Он чувствовал усталость и тоску.  
Аксель протянул Рейнольду, расположившемуся напротив него, бонбоньерку засахаренных фруктовых долек. Тот покачал головой.  
— Сегодня девятое число, Дисмас не в духе. На его компетентность в рабочей области это не повлияет, но... я возьму на себя смелость рекомендовать вознаградить его за потерянный впустую день.  
— У меня херово с восприятием времени, — нехотя произнёс Аксель, — весь в мать. Рекомендацию учту. Но он не вызывает у меня никакого доверия, твой приятель.  
— За его добросовестность ручаюсь лично, милорд.  
Крестоносец всё ещё упорно величал его «милорд», игнорируя любое иное подобающее обращение, равно как и имя. Аксель до сих пор не знал причины, да знать и не хотел. В этом плане его всё устраивало.  
Он помолчал некоторое время, посмотрел в окно. При мысли о том, сколько дел предстоит переделать, у наследника шла кругом голова. 

— Итого ещё раз сверим информацию. Как я понял, барон Морак увлёкся тонкими материями, призвал демонов, умертвил половину населения Лэшьют, открыл Врата, выпустил в мир какой-то ползучий ужас. И застрелился.  
Рейнольд кивнул в знак того, что наследник понял всё правильно.  
— И я, соответственно, должен демонов уничтожить, Лэшьют заселить заново, Врата закрыть, ужас засунуть обратно откуда выполз?   
— Именно так. Ну и по мелочи: в поместье обосновался некромант, оттуда трупы лезут, все сторожевые башни и посёлки брошены... пророк в городе воду мутит, людей против вас настраивает, в чаще ведьма завелась, людей ест, разбойники расплодились почище мышей.  
Аксель вслух вздохнул, уселся поудобнее, потёр ладонью лицо. Ему совершенно не хотелось ни возиться с демонами, ни утихомиривать подданных, ни вычищать разбойничьи притоны, ни думать о проблеме оживлённых трупов, ни, тем более, притрагиваться к Вратам вместе с их Ужасом. Ему хотелось балов, пиров, охот, красивых женщин, а больше всего хотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этой старой дороги — желательно в столице. Всё то, о чём говорил Рейнольд, что было написано в письме, не переставало выглядеть для наследника какой-то дикой шуткой, затянувшимся розыгрышем.   
— А что, эта ведьма — она охотиться мешает? — спросил он лишь бы что, отчаянно желая найти в ответе Рейнольда какую-нибудь зацепку, указывающую на выдумку.  
— Не то чтобы. В лесу теперь попросту невозможно охотиться стало, вся дичь больная, заразная. Вода сгнила. А рыбу ловить — так там морской народ лютует, сети рвёт, рыбаков убивает. Прикормил их ваш отец, милорд, обнаглели они теперь. Люди бросают поселения из-за мертвяков, свиней и невозможности прокормиться, стекаются в Лэшьют. А от Лэшьют торговая дорога одна, и на той разбойничья бригада осела.  
— Замечательно, — улыбнулся наследник, смутив своей реакцией крестоносца. — Свиней, говоришь, слишком много развелось, людям жрать теперь нечего.   
Рейнольд кашлянул.   
— Они демоны, свиньи-то. Они... одежда для демонов. Знаете, милорд, лопнувшая такая, не подошедшая по размеру.   
Крестоносец вроде бы не сказал ничего особенного, но у Акселя невольно пробежал мороз по позвоночнику. Он представил себе одежду, лопающуюся и расходящуюся в осевом сечении от невозможности растяжения, и внутри стало очень не по себе. Словно какая-то ниточка в его восприятии оборвалась, обнажая для понимания описываемую Рейнольдом реальность.   
Аксель опёрся на колени сложенными локтями, заново стал продумывать очерёдность своих будущих действий.   
— Поэтому, милорд, если не хотите, чтобы к вам ночью очередь желающих прирезать выстроилась, наградите Дисмаса, — завершил Рейнольд и постучал в переднюю стенку кареты латной перчаткой. — Вы куда так разгоняетесь, эй? 

— Ты куда так разгоняешься, эй? — спросил Дисмас, когда удерживаться на козлах стало окончательно неудобно. — Эй? Ты слышишь?  
— Матиас слышит, Матиас слышит, — дребезжал мажордом, нахлёстывая лошадей, — Матиас привезёт молодого господина, быстро привезёт...  
Дисмас и хотел бы отобрать у того кнут, но не мог отпустить рук без риска вылететь под колёса. Карета с грохотом неслась по разбитому старому тракту, набирая ход. «Рехнулся», — пронеслось в голове разбойника.   
— Рейнольд, пробей стенку, сбей этого козла! Он же всех нас угробит!  
— Угробит, угробит, — хихикал Матиас, — Матиас угробит...  
Колесо налетело на что-то крупное и жёсткое; со стороны рессор треснуло, хрустнуло, карета завалилась на переднее колесо и перевернулась под сокрушительный треск деревянных панелей и ржание лошадей. 

Акселя бросило на стенку кареты, чем-то сильно прижало, ударило, кубарем выбросило на дорогу и инерцией провезло по мелким камням.   
Он разжал прикрывавшие голову саднившие руки, пошевелился сквозь сильно вспыхнувшую боль, скинул с себя доски и отломившуюся крышку сундука, кое-как поднялся. Наследник даже не успел осознать, что именно сейчас произошло, и тупо смотрел на груду досок, материи и железных полос, в которые превратилась карета. Громко ржали лошади в упряжке, всё ещё скованные отломившемся дышлом.  
Его грубо толкнули в плечо, и изрядно потрёпанный Дисмас торопливо прошёл к образованному останками кареты завалу, помогая Рейнольду выбраться.  
Взгляд Акселя метался между разбитой каретой, сундуками, содержимое которых вывалилось на широкую колеистую дорогу, и собственными ранениями. Он растерянно огляделся — оба конца дороги терялись в непроглядной стене леса, словно сжимавшей тракт. Матиас, медленно поднимаясь на четвереньки в опасной близости от лошадиных копыт и обломка дышла, попеременно смеялся, всхлипывал и бормотал себе под нос какую-то несуразицу.  
Крестоносец раскидывал доски и подушки, отыскивая ножны, которые не смог сдержать лопнувший ремень. По мере его движений ветер сдувал из-под обломков всё больше перьев.   
— Всё, босс, приехали, — сказал Дисмас, отыскивая и собирая в свою сумку вывалившийся скарб.   
Наследник не скрывал своего потрясения. Он и так не ожидал от вынужденного путешествия ничего хорошего, но подобного не ожидал совершенно.  
— Матиас, что случилось? — наконец спросил Аксель, с беспокойством наблюдая за поведением старого слуги. Тот смотрел на него и глупо хихикал, страшно вращая глазами. — Матиас!  
— Матиас вёз молодого господина, да...  
Лошади, внезапно дико заржав, галопом бросились прочь, дёргая друг друга в стороны и волоча за собой дышло.   
— Добро пожаловать в свои земли, милорд, — раздался сзади голос Рейнольда. Аксель повернулся к нему, ощущая внезапный страх от слов крестоносца. — На руках мы много не утащим. В принципе, можно где-нибудь тут недалеко остальное спрятать, потом вернуться...   
— Не вариант — сырость попортит, — заметил Дисмас, разглядывая цветастые наряды.  
Что не вариант, уже взявший себя в руки Аксель понимал и так. Равно как мучительно понимал невозможность привести себя в порядок в имеющихся условиях — без помощи слуг. Эта невозможность возмущала его и раздражала, вынуждая оставаться в порванной, испачканной, потерявшей весь свой лоск одежде.  
— Время идёт, — произнёс Рейнольд, — нельзя медлить. Это, я так понимаю, в любом случае брать? — он указал на уцелевший ларчик, который наследник вёз в салоне.   
— Да, это брать.   
Рейнольд невозбранно приспособил на пояс ремень из числа рассыпавшейся поклажи, кое-как прикрутил к нему ножны, проверил ход меча, поднял ларчик.   
Наследник глядел на место крушения, засыпанное перьями и обрывками шёлка, заваленное разноцветным щёгольским платьем из сундуков.   
— Ничего себе добро пожаловать, — пробормотал он. — Недобро встречает меня земля, а, Рейнольд? Она что-то подозревает.  
— Она теперь всех ненавидит, милорд. Не только вас.   
Небо сплошняком застилали низкие плотные облака. Дорога была пуста, тиха и безлюдна, только шелестели древесные кроны, да ещё шуршала разметавшаяся из сундуков ткань. Молчали даже лесные птицы.  
Аксель со вздохом констатировал сам себе, что если это и шутка, то очень уж грустная, и совершенно не та, на которую он рассчитывал. Демоны, свиньи, Врата, ползучий ужас... «И пистолет», — подсказал внутренний голос. Нет, это всё будет потом. Сначала надо дойти. Дойти, причём живым и в сознании, а уже в Лэшьют разобраться по ситуации.  
— Идём, — скомандовал он.  
— Вещи, милорд?  
«А вещи останутся тут, как символ прощания с прежней жизнью», — не отказал себе в удовольствии патетически сформулировать мысль наследник, но вслух сказал иное: — К чёрту. Закажу новые у матери.  
— Босс, можно я этого спятившего убью? — спросил Дисмас, показывая на Матиаса.  
— Нельзя. Идём, Матиас.   
— Идём, молодой господин, идём, Матиас идёт...  
Рейнольд замотал ларчик в наиболее невзрачную из валявшихся вещей, предварительно потоптав её об дорожную пыль для пущей невзрачности, и нехитрая процессия двинулась по старому извилистому тракту в направлении Лэшьют.

Однообразный, унылый пейзаж быстро наскучил Акселю. Плотные облака не давали возможности определить время, заливая пространство сплошным молочным светом, но Акселю казалось, что уровень освещения становится слабее с каждым шагом.  
Они шли молча, размеренно, только бормотание Матиаса нарушало тишину, да ещё снаряжение Рейнольда методично позвякивало в такт шагам крестоносца. Возглавлявший передвижение Дисмас периодически останавливался и впивался взглядом в толщу деревьев, одновременно с этим делая остальной группе предупредительный жест рукой.  
Акселю казалось, что Дисмас ему знаком, но так и не мог вспомнить, где и при каких условиях того видел. В принципе, ему было достаточно, что за Дисмаса поручился Рейнольд — хотя выбора-то по сути у него и не было. «Я возьму с собой незаменимого человека», вспомнил Аксель формулировку. Незаменимый человек упорно скрывал своё лицо, обращался к нему «босс» и вёл себя демонстративно небрежно. И если бы не вся эта авария...   
А что, если сам Дисмас аварию и подстроил? — мелькнула неожиданная мысль в голове наследника, обдав его холодом. Но куда тогда они идут и зачем? Достаточно было его там же прибить и там же бросить.  
Аксель бросил напряжённый взгляд на спину Дисмаса. Тот, словно почувствовав, обернулся.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — сказал наследник, уставился на деревья, стараясь скрыть занимавшие его мысли, и затем обратился к Рейнольду:  
— Мне ты и Матиас на оба голоса твердили, что дорога опасна, а чего здесь опасного-то?  
— Здесь всё опасное, — напряжённо отозвался Дисмас. — И если ты будешь мне мешать слушать, то уровень опасности значительно увеличится.   
Рейнольд кивнул, перехватил ларец поудобнее.  
От подобной наглости у Акселя перехватило дыхание, и он импульсивным движением схватил Дисмаса за плечо.  
— Ты...  
Дисмас неаккуратно оттолкнул его локтем назад. Рейнольд не глядя сунул ларец Матиасу, проигнорировав громкий звук падения предмета, и быстро выступил вперёд, отодвигая наследника и одновременно усилием воли возводя вокруг них с Акселем защитный барьер.   
Из-за дерева поодаль, поняв, что их засекли, вышел неопрятного вида мужчина в кожаной броне и плотном тканевом плаще. С другой стороны дороги поднялся другой, до этого ловко сливавшийся с травяным покровом за счёт камуфляжного плаща. Наконец, из-за куста, также откидывая ставшим ненужным камуфляжный плащ, вышел плотный, голый по пояс здоровяк с пистолетом за ремнём и плетью-девятихвосткой в руке. Щерился тот пренеприятнейше.  
— Вот это да, пешком. Ну давайте сюда, что с вас взять можно.   
— Сейчас, — Дисмас ступил на шаг вперёд, одной рукой потянувшись к поясу.   
Единственное, что приходило на ум Акселю при виде уверенных действий Дисмаса — предательство. Он подавил ярость, отмёл трусливую мысль попытаться убежать и скрыться в лесу, но приготовился не даться живым. И совершенно не мог предугадать разлившегося белёсым пороховым дымом хлопка, после которого здоровяк схватился за окровавленное лицо и с криком бросился на обидчика, занося плеть. Пресловутый обидчик же сделал какое-то ускользнувшее от внимания Акселя движение; раздался влажный резкий звук, и разбойник по инерции врезался прямо в невидимый щит крестоносца, тяжело скользнув по силовому барьеру на землю прямо тому под ноги. Рейнольд вытащил из ножен меч. Поняв, что произойдёт дальше, наследник вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на стену леса, тщетно пытаясь переключить слух с хруста разрубаемых шейных позвонков на неразборчивое бормотание Матиаса. Он слышал ещё один выстрел, шум торопливых движений, короткий звук разрезаемого мышечную ткань лезвия, быстро закончившуюся возню.  
— Опасно на старой дороге, — задумчиво протянул Дисмас, тыкая носком сапога ближайшее тело. — Повезло тебе, босс, что тут я. Эй, ты! — выкрикнул он неожиданно куда-то в сторону леса, — Да, ты, засранец с мушкетом.   
Аксель всмотрелся в ту сторону, куда была повёрнута голова Дисмаса, но видел только деревья с редким вкраплением кустарников.  
— Беги к своим и передай им: Дисмас здесь — и останется здесь. Могут убираться из этих земель к ебени матери. Если только не хотят помочь новому барону завоёвывать народное уважение.   
От ствола дерева, которое Аксель оглядел буквально только что, отделилась закутанная в тёмное фигура и с шумом скрылась в зарослях.  
— Как-то он чересчур далеко стоял для человека с мушкетом, — заметил Рейнольд, поднимая валявшийся на земле ларец — то ли Матиас ларец не удержал, то ли даже не собирался удерживать.   
Дисмас принялся деловито шуровать по карманам и поясным сумкам убитых разбойников.  
— Они вообще бестолочи были, хорошо хоть проблем не доставили. Главное, чтобы доставили кому надо весть...   
Собравший с трупов интересующие его мелочи и прихвативший один из ножей Дисмас невозмутимо вернулся к группе. Тщательно уложив поживу в свою сумку, разбойник засунул трофейный нож за ремень портупеи, после чего за хвост достал из сумки кожаный кисет, уселся на тело здоровяка и принялся перезаряжать пистолеты.   
Не проронивший ни слова Аксель напряжённо и тщетно пытался вызвать в своей памяти хоть какую-нибудь информацию об этой загадочной персоне.

Долго стучать в ворота им не пришлось — латные перчатки Рейнольда производили достаточно шума. Что-то жующие на ходу стражники в плохо пригнанной броне высунулись из узких зарешёченных бойниц проездной башни, пытливо осмотрели компанию и, удовлетворившись, дали команду открыть створку тяжёлых широких ворот. Судя по виду, ворота недавно меняли.   
В город Аксель заходил, пытаясь преисполниться удовлетворением от неожиданно свалившегося на голову собственного лена. Преисполниться удовлетворением не получалось.   
Лэшьют ещё не лежал в руинах, но был к тому близок. Дома изветшали, местами обрушились, некоторые стояли с заколоченными досками дверными и оконными проёмами. Выщербленная главная дорога оказалась откровенно загажена, и из расходившихся от неё в стороны переулков нещадно несло.   
Привыкший к столичному лоску Аксель со смесью брезгливости и разочарования смотрел на грязный город, невзрачные одежды, сальные волосы, безразличные лица.   
Собираясь в дорогу, он желал въехать в Лэшьют на своей карете, сразу демонстрируя бургомистру превосходство, достоинство и стать. Чтобы вопроса, кто здесь хозяин, не стояло. Тогда он представлял себе город таким, каким запомнил его десять лет назад: процветающим и красивым, с улыбчивыми девушками, c объявляющими на главной площади волю сеньора раззолоченными глашатаями, c флагами на сторожевых башнях.  
Аксель смутно надеялся, что Рейнольд скажет что-нибудь ободряющее, но Рейнольд молчал.   
Ему пришла в голову мысль, не стоит ли сначала отправиться к матери, там привести себя в порядок и только потом уже начинать трясти перед бургомистром верительными бумагами. Это была хорошая мысль. Наследник посмотрел на свою безнадёжно пострадавшую в результате аварии, покрытую участками засохшей крови одежду, которой уже не помогут ни починка, ни стирка. Может быть, правда к матери? Его же в подобном виде тут на смех поднимут.

Поглощённые своими повседневными делами горожане не заинтересовались неприметными новоприбывшими. По тупым выражениям лиц праздных зевак было ясно, что тем абсолютно всё равно, глазеть на заходящих в городские врата людей или же на сношающихся овец. Лишь привалившиеся к стенам домов и рассевшиеся на лестницах мужчины в кожанках под матёрчатыми плащами скользнули взглядами по оборванному наследнику и уставились на обёрнутый тканью предмет, который держал Рейнольд. Запылённая ткань блестела атласом.  
Зеваки рассматривали пешую компанию, и, пожалуй, неприглядный собственный вид спасал наследника. В нём сложно было распознать равно как дворянина, так и нового владельца этой негостеприимной земли.   
Молчавший Рейнольд терпеливо ждал, пока Аксель наглядится и даст отмашку продолжать путь. Дисмас, плотнее подтянув шейный платок и засунув руки в рукава куртки, цепким взглядом осматривался по сторонам. Едва держащийся на ногах от усталости Матиас тихо себе что-то шептал.   
Под взглядом Дисмаса зеваки не задерживались, расходились, но из-за щелей прикрытых ставень, из переулков за ними продолжали наблюдать жадные, внимательные глаза. Среди рассевшихся на ступеньках зданий личностей были незнакомые, не вызывавшие у разбойника никакого доверия. Знакомые не вызывали доверия тем более, однако их Дисмас не опасался. Авторитет обеспечивал ему в определённых кругах чуть больше свободы, чем рядовому горожанину.  
— Босс, задерживаемся. Опасно задерживаться, местность открытая. Если тебя тут арбалетным болтом пришьют, ты мне не заплатишь, а это будет обидно. 

Оставив слова Дисмаса без ответа, Аксель заново окинул взглядом пространство. Его не покидала мысль, что отцу к завещанию следовало приложить пистолет. Он думал, что полоса бед закончится на потере багажа посередине леса, ожидаемом нападении разбойников и необходимости добираться сюда пешком, но при виде этого городка наследнику хотелось только уйти подальше и не возвращаться никогда.   
— Сами видите, во что эту землю превратил ваш отец, — тихо проговорил Рейнольд, наклонившись к его уху. — Принимайте наследство, милорд.   
Да, не о таком он мечтал...  
А явиться к матери — как? В воображении наследника зазвучал щебечущий звонкий голос, полный в равных долях иронии и заботы: «До чего дошёл в этой вашей столице, бедненький мой, говорила же я, не надо тебе отсюда уезжать, отощал же совсем, оборвался». Он представил, как мать сжимает его лицо холодными мягкими руками, улыбается одними губами, покрывает его щёки и лоб поцелуями, вертит, словно давно потерянную и вновь обретённую игрушку.   
— К бургомистру, — сказал он.   
Дисмас готовно двинулся вперёд; старательно обходя лужи и нечистоты, за ним пошёл Аксель. Рейнольд не отходил от Акселя, готовый в любое время прикрыть наследника своим защитным барьером. Одной рукой крестоносец крепко сжимал ларец, другой держался за свой поясной ремень. Завершал процессию безразлично ступающий Матиас.  
До площади они дошли без эксцессов. Ловко создавая иллюзию следования потоку толпы, несколько раз к ним подходили кутавшиеся в плащи люди. Практика Рейнольда давно уже научила его по глазам человека понимать, сжимает тот под плащом оружие или нет, и крестоносец несколько же раз готовился предупредить удар — но люди отходили в стороны, бросая на Дисмаса напряжённые взгляды.   
Аксель ничего не заметил. Он прокручивал в голове варианты своего появления в ратуше, пытаясь подготовиться к различному развитию событий и заранее продумать диалоги. Ни один из вариантов его не устраивал — наследник всё никак не мог понять, как ему следует держать себя, явившись в подобном виде в подобный город подобной страны.  
Ратуша неумолимо приближалась, и он невольно замедлил шаг, оттягивал время, делая вид, что рассматривает неприглядный городской пейзаж. Площадь в основном окружали здания без вывесок, с отслаивающейся штукатуркой, с изветшавшими и покосившимися деревянными элементами конструкций. Из общего вида выбивался нарядный большой двухэтажный жилой дом, явно принадлежащий привилегированному горожанину.  
Аксель шёл всё медленнее, пока совсем не остановился.   
Он без труда различил кузницу, в которой сейчас не проводилось никаких работ. Ставни были открыты, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука.   
Цеховая принадлежность трёхэтажного каменного здания с аккуратным балкончиком осталась для Акселя загадкой — прибитая над красивой аркой деревянная выцветшая вывеска изрядно прогнила.  
Постоялый двор он бы не признал и вовсе, если бы с повозки не выгружали бочки, уносимые молодцеватыми работниками в открытый проём двустворчатой двери. Через проём виднелись длинные столы с лавками. Коновязь, стойло либо отсутствовали, либо находились за зданием. Наследнику почему-то казалось, что отсутствовали.   
Он перевёл взгляд на ратушу со сторожевой башней, также поблёкшую и неухоженную, и не мог заставить себя шагнуть в её направлении. Он хотел только убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери, хотел обратно в шикарную, цветастую столицу, где рекой лилось вино, смеялись прелестницы в бархатных корсетах и развевались ленты на изящных шляпах, и не было ни разбойников с разрубленными шеями, ни пресловутых демонических свиней.

Рейнольд послушно ждал, пока Аксель насмотрится по сторонам, вполне понимая желание молодого сеньора оглядеть свой новый город. Вид Дисмаса, однако, тревожил крестоносца. Лицо разбойника ничего не выражало, но Рейнольд каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что тот постепенно и неотвратимо приходит в бешенство. Чем дольше Аксель медлил на площади вместо того, чтобы расплатиться уже с тем за эскорт и отпустить, тем большими проблемами наследнику грозило недовольство Дисмаса. Решать проблемы Рейнольд не хотел.  
— Милорд, мне следует доложить бургомистру о вашем прибытии?  
Аксель какое-то мгновение выглядел растерянным, однако быстро сориентировался.  
— Да. Нет. Иди за мной. Дисмас...  
Разбойник взглянул на Акселя так, что крестоносец похолодел. Сам же наследник или ничего не заметил, или ничего не понял, или не придал значения.  
— Дисмас, моя благодарность будет выражена, как только я определюсь с местом постоя. Без сомнения, ты будешь в курсе, где меня искать.   
Разбойник молча поклонился. Кивнув в ответ, Аксель направился к ратуше. Обменявшись с Дисмасом коротким взглядом, Рейнольд поспешил за Акселем, обогнал того и открыл дверь здания, с полупоклоном пропуская наследника вперёд. 

Бургомистр, обрюзгший лысеющий мужик на шестом десятке лет, шевеля губами, вчитывался в подтверждающую право наследования верительную грамоту. Дожидающийся завершения данного процесса Аксель со скукой мерил шагами помещение, безразлично рассматривая внутреннюю обстановку. Обстановка роскошью не блистала: стол, стул, два запертых сундука у стены и лавка для просителей, на которой сейчас стоял закрытый ларец. На стенах висели гобелены, запылённые до такой степени, что оригинальный рисунок было невозможно разобрать; в торце стены располагалось выходящее на площадь окно с открытой рамой. На одном из сундуков стоял канделябр с тремя свечами.  
— Молодой барон, сталбыть, — произнёс наконец бургомистр, протягивая ему обратно бумаги. — Заждались мы, право слово, заждались. Город совсем в упадок пришёл, да вы и сами видели. Мертвяки лезут, в лесу грибы какие-то завелись, охотники возвращаются с пустыми руками, если возвращаются вовсе, молоко у коров...  
— Мне уже рассказали, — сухо перебил его наследник. Бургомистр сбился с мысли, замолчал, пусто захлопал глазами. — Пошли в аббатство и к коменданту, завтра хочу их видеть. Сегодня переночую у тебя, устал я. Поместье захвачено, как я слышал?  
— Захвачено, господин, некромант там мертвяков творит.  
— Вот пока не отхвачу обратно, поживу здесь, и в твоих же интересах подыскать мне что-нибудь приличное в городе.  
— Подыщу, господин, домов-то много пустует теперь, люди уезжают, работать некому, служить некому, никакой сознательности в них нет, одно слово — чернота, — бургомистр кланялся, услужливо улыбался, обнаруживая в себе самого обычного должностного льстеца, которые ещё в столице успели опротиветь Акселю. — Я велю приготовить комнату.  
— И вели приготовить вымыться. И смену одежды. Ах, да... Матиаса — в лечебницу, проследи лично. Его необходимо вернуть в здравое сознание. Рейнольд!   
Дожидавшийся у двери крестоносец послушно подошёл. Аксель снизил тон до шёпота:  
— Где сейчас будет безопасно подождать?  
— Сейчас опасно везде, милорд, — столь же тихо ответил тот, — Дисмас злой, а без него я здесь ни за что не поручусь.   
— Злой? — неприятно удивился наследник вслух, выпрямился, недовольно взглянул на Рейнольда. — Я же сказал, что заплачу. Или он хочет утешиться виселицей?  
Он сразу понял, что ляпнул лишнее. Лицо крестоносца окаменело, тот резким движением шагнул назад, согнулся в поклоне.   
— Я не осмеливаюсь мешать вам распоряжаться, милорд.  
Наследник схватил направившегося на выход воина за локоть, попытался развернуть, но разница массы и силы была слишком велика. Рейнольд мягко освободил свою руку и вышел за дверь.  
Дьявольщина. Аксель был уверен в лояльности Рейнольда и в том, что эта лояльность стоит превыше дружбы крестоносца с кем бы то ни было. Но сейчас-то ему что делать? Не тащить же ларец с бумагами, золотом и фамильными реликвиями самому? Ларец, конечно, запечатан больше чем на простой замок, но всё же. Да и куда тащить?   
Он повернулся к бургомистру, повелительно указал на дверь.  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? Вина и сыра сюда.   
— Вина, сюда? — обескураживающе заглянул ему в глаза бургомистр. — Но...  
— Я сказал, сюда, — процедил Аксель. — И пришли ко мне этого крестоносца. Иди.  
Тот поклонился, торопливо покинул комнату. Наследник глубоко вздохнул, подошёл к стоявшему на лавке ларцу, уселся рядом и потёр виски. Он так нервничал по пути в ратушу, а нервничать-то оказалось и незачем. Теперь ещё и Рейнольда обидел.   
Аксель знал, что номинально он здесь власть, и точно так же прекрасно осознавал, что власть эта — номинальная. Он понимал, что никто из занимающих должностные посты не будет ему противоречить, но достаточно одного кинжала, одной пули, одного арбалетного болта, чтобы рассвета для него не наступило. Поэтому Рейнольд и порекомендовал ему Дисмаса, имеющего определённую славу в определённых кругах. Они могут пойти против вас, против меня, — говорил крестоносец, — но не решатся пойти против него. Оставшийся без хозяина город наводнён ворами, разбойниками и просто озлобленными ещё на отца... его, Акселя, отца.   
Для того, чтобы подчинить себе город, мало принести в магистрат гербовую бумажку с печатью.   
Аксель поднялся, с трудом поднял ларец, который Рейнольд нёс одной рукой, поставил ларец обратно и снова сел, облокачиваясь на крышку ларца.   
Молча зашедший в помещение Рейнольд прикрыл за собой дверь и остановился, кладя руки на ремень. Шлема тот не снял. Злился, значит, — подумал Аксель. Думать надо, что говоришь обеспечивающим твою безопасность.  
— Рейнольд, я не подумал. Я не имел в виду того, что сказал. Я... — наследник глубоко вздохнул, поднялся, подошёл к крестоносцу. Ему категорически не хотелось подобного произносить вслух, но он понимал невозможность оправдаться перед крестоносцем иначе как правдой, — я вжился в роль. Я не знаю, что делать, Рейнольд. Ты нужен мне. Вы нужны мне. Для того, чтобы исправить весь этот пиздец, мне нужно быть уверенным хоть в чём-то. А в чём тут можно быть уверенным? — он кисло усмехнулся, широко развёл руками, показывая на комнату.  
— В себе, милорд, — сухо ответил Рейнольд. — Эта земля принадлежит вам по наследству и праву. Мы всего лишь исполнители дворянской воли. Приказывайте, и мы исполним.   
— Рейнольд, прекрати, — Аксель заходил по комнате взад-вперёд. — Ты единственный, кому я могу здесь доверять.  
— Вы смущаете меня, милорд, — бесстрастно произнёс Рейнольд, не отрываясь от двери.  
Он в сердцах топнул ногой.  
— Рейнольд, у меня даже в мыслях не было его вешать! Просто сорвалось с языка!  
— Ваша обязанность вершить на собственных землях правосудие, милорд, — столь же бесстрастно сказал крестоносец.   
Аксель остановился, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Доверие так легко потерять и так сложно восстановить, подумал он. Да кто такой вообще этот Рейнольд, чтобы перед ним унижаться? Рядовой наёмный меч. Их пучок за пятачок. Достаточно приказать, и на площади снова затрубит глашатайская труба, и в соседние города помчатся гонцы. И у двери выстроится очередь из желающих проявить себя за звонкую монету богатого сеньора.  
Очередь посторонних, незнакомых, не заслуживших уважения. Очередь тех, кто пропьёт задаток в ближайшем кабаке и потом наплетёт с три короба о выполненном поручении.   
Он подошёл к Рейнольду.  
— Побудешь со мной, пока этот подлиза не подготовит всё. За ларец покамест отвечаешь головой. С Дисмасом я поговорю сам. Сядь. Сними шлем.  
Рейнольд молча повиновался, усевшись по другую сторону ларца на ближний к двери конец лавки. Аксель тоже сел, тоже молчал. Через некоторое время унылый обтрёпанный лакей принёс на неопрятном деревянном подносе заляпанный декантер с вином и кубки. Аксель невольно вызвал в памяти одетых в ливреи столичных слуг, с чинными выражениями на лицах держащих серебряные подносы с застланным тончайшими платками сверкающим хрусталём.  
Лакей поставил неприглядную ношу на стол, не глядя поклонился в сторону лавки и вышел за дверь. Рейнольд молчал. Аксель встал, кое-как подвинул по скамье ларец, подошёл к столу и со злостью взял в обе руки кубки, придерживая те за ножки. За него всю жизнь вино разливали слуги, подумал наследник.  
Аксель только сейчас понял, что им принесли пустое вино. И только сейчас понял, что не ел уже много часов.   
— Сучий город.  
— В ваших силах изменить его к лучшему, милорд. 

Диалог с Рейнольдом вышел натянутый, тот упорно не шёл на контакт. Вино было безвкусным и кислым, принесённый слишком поздно сыр — тоже. Наследник с трудом удержался от соблазна сорвать злость на слуге, осознавая, что плодить лишних недовольных ему сейчас совсем не с руки.   
Наконец вернулся бургомистр, чтобы лично проводить почётного гостя в свой дом, где Акселю подготовили временный постой. Бургомистр активно распинался, но Аксель пропускал поток пустословия мимо ушей. Отвечающий за ларец Рейнольд молча следовал за ними.   
Жильём бургомистра оказался тот самый бросающийся в глаза дом напротив ратуши. Двери первого этажа открывались в просторную залу с блестящими полами и полированной широкой лестницей, ведущей наверх. Туда Акселя и провёл бургомистр, заискивающе открывая перед бароном дверь в выделенную комнату и ожидая вердикта.   
Лучшая, по заверениям, комната оказалась просторной, свежеубранной, хорошо освещённой и на удивление уютной. Меблировка, хоть и устаревшая, сохраняла налёт роскоши — украшенное прихотливой резьбой красное дерево с бархатными мягкими подушками. Видно было, что за ней следили и заботились. Работа ещё продолжалась — слуги расторопно вешали на оконные карнизы свежие бархатные занавеси и активно чистили гобелены.  
Хорошенькая служанка деловито перестилала постельное бельё, между делом поправляя в свежерастопленном камине дрова.   
— Неплохо, — оценил Аксель. — Рейнольд, ларец туда.  
Он указал место рядом с прикроватным столиком. Рейнольд аккуратно поставил ларец на указанное место, молча застыл в ожидании последующих распоряжений.  
— Благодарю, — искренне сказал Аксель, дождался учтивого поклона, повернулся к бургомистру. — Ты проследил, чтобы все были извещены?  
— Отец Квинси подтвердил своё присутствие, Ларс тоже. Я взял на себя смелость пригласить Большого Патрика и... Лагви с Ингви. Это кузнец и гильдиеры, — торопливо объяснил бургомистр, видя непонимание на лице наследника. Аксель хмыкнул.  
— Квинси? Я его не помню. А что матушка Майя Марлена?  
Бургомистр замялся, явно чувствуя недовольство наследника.  
— Это...   
— Ладно, всё завтра. Идите.  
Рейнольд с бургомистром поклонились и незамедлительно покинули комнату.   
Аксель ещё раз окинул взглядом комнату, в упор рассмотрел старающуюся челядь, уделяя значительное внимание подчёркнутым корсетом формам служанки. Лакей принёс ворох свежего платья, и увлёкшийся придирчивым перебиранием одежды Аксель на какое-то время выпал из общей суеты. После того, как лакей развесил отобранные им вещи и унёс забракованные, наследник с усилившейся тоской вспомнил, где он находится и при каких условиях. Он поискал, к чему бы придраться, но быстро одёрнул себя. Тем более что единственное, к чему хотелось придраться — это к вышедшим из моды покрою одежды и стилю мебели.  
Занавески и гобелены уже были приведены в порядок, в комнате с вполне очевидной целью толклась закончившая перестилать постель служанка, создающая сейчас видимость деятельности.  
— Ларец запечатан Огнём, — процедил он ясно и отчётливо. — Без моего ведома его не открыть, а попытавшийся это сделать останется меченым.   
— Даже в мыслях не было, господин, — произнесла призывно улыбающаяся служанка. Аксель велел ей убраться прочь.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, он уселся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и вновь начал прокручивать в голове предстоящие действия. Затем плюнул на тщетные попытки предсказать диалог с аббатом и комендантом, решительно поднялся, вышел из комнаты и следом из дома. Швейцар едва успел распахнуть перед бароном дверь.

Безлюдную площадь освещали масляные фонари. У распахнутых дверей постоялого двора стояли трое неизвестных, и из самого постоялого двора доносился оживлённый гул.  
Остановившись на пороге дома, Аксель подумал, что, может быть, ему не стоило рисковать выходить вот так без охраны. Он доверял Рейнольду в достаточной степени, чтобы принимать слова об опасности всерьёз.  
Воображение услужливо подсунуло торопливую речь матери, в точности воспроизводя её голос со всеми насмешливыми, пренебрежительными интонациями: «Маленький мой, испугался, не выходи из замка, зачем тебе выходить из замка?».   
Аксель почувствовал на своих щеках воображаемое прикосновение холодных, мягких ладоней и шагнул со ступеней порога на брусчатку площади, словно бросался в воду.  
Его интересовал постоялый двор, однако проявивший благоразумие Аксель направился в противоположную сторону. Недалеко от кузницы находился украшенный деревянный фургончик, которого тут абсолютно точно не было раньше. Из фургончика не доносилось ни звука, лесенка была поднята, лошади отсутствовали. Аксель обошёл его кругом, наконец занёс руку, чтобы постучать в дверцу — но дверца распахнулась, предвосхищая его движение.   
На барона смотрела одетая в цветастую блузу и длинную юбку смуглая девушка, освещённая исходящим из глубины фургончика слабым свечным светом.  
— Чуть посторонитесь, сеньор.  
Она нагнулась, подняла что-то с пола и выдвинула наружу, ловко опуская складную лесенку на брусчатку площади.  
— Заходите быстрее.  
Заметив, что Аксель медлит, незнакомка решительно протянула ему руку.   
Хватка девушки оказалась неожиданно жёсткой, та фактически втащила наследника в фургончик, подняла за ним лесенку и захлопнула дверцу.   
— Не испытывайте волю Огня, сеньор, у ножей есть глаза. Но сюда они за вами не пойдут.  
Слабое освещение не позволяло детально рассмотреть внутреннего пространства фургончика. Аксель разглядел тюфяк с одеялом, разложенный на большом сундуке у противоположной от входа стены. Над колёсными осями располагались аккуратные   
разноразмерные сундуки, мешки и корзины. В центре находилось свободное пространство, до половины занятое раскрытым откидным столиком, примыкавшим к стене; в самой стене было проделано широкое окно, сейчас занавешенное плотной материей. У столика стоял табурет, на котором, очевидно, сидела до этого девушка.  
На столешнице в маленькой подставке курилась ароматическая смола, стояли догоревшая до половины оплывшая свеча и безупречно отполированный хрустальный шар, установленный на хрустальной же подставке.  
Девушка аккуратно протиснулась мимо Акселя, походя вытаскивая что-то из груды вещей, раскрыла и со стороны наследника придвинула к столику простенький складной табурет. Аксель не счёл нужным продолжать стоять, сел. Обойдя столик, девушка пригладила обеими руками юбку и уселась сама.  
— Городом правят три змеи: возмущение, отчаяние и нож. Яд первой нарастает постепенно, яд второй силён, третья убивает на месте. Как вы уничтожите змей, сеньор, если бросаетесь третьей прямо в пасть? Шанита, — не выделяя переход к другой теме, представилась она. — Бойтесь чёрной воды на исходе дня, сеньор, не доверяйте незнакомым рукам, проверяйте трижды.  
Аксель поймал себя на том, что перестал понимать её монолог.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Продаю, покупаю, помогаю, забираю, смотрю и говорю, — улыбнулась Шанита, поправила спадающие на плечи роскошные, буйные каштановые локоны, удерживаемые на голове расшитой повязкой. Украшений девушка либо не носила, либо уже успела снять.   
— И гадаешь? — Аксель без интереса смотрел на гладкую поверхность хрустального шара, в глубине которого отражалась мерцающая свеча.  
— И смотрю.  
Шанита тряхнула волосами, поправила их одной рукой.  
— Если видеть достаточно, можно предупреждать и форсировать. Врата выпустили слишком много змей. Если их не закрыть вовремя, змеи поглотят солнце.  
— Слушай, ты можешь говорить нормально? — попросил Аксель. Девушка звонко рассмеялась.  
— Профессиональный перекос, сеньор. Но змей действительно слишком много. Одна уже свернулась на вашей кровати. Благоразумный не злит спящую змею, от смерти противоядия не существует.   
Аксель не знал, что сказать, и не мог понять — девушка издевается над ним, плетёт чушь или и вправду что-то знает. От концентрированного в маленьком помещении запаха благовоний у него с непривычки начинала кружиться голова.   
— Посмотрите мне в глаза, сеньор, глаза не солгут.  
Наследник посмотрел ей в глаза, также блестящие в свете свечи. Он ощутил напряжение в висках, хмуро перевёл взгляд на поднимающийся от смолы дымок. Какой-то бред творится. Что он здесь делает вообще?   
— Возвращайтесь к себе, сеньор, и остерегайтесь спящей змеи, — проговорила Шанита, словно угадав его мысли. — Завтра будет лучше, хуже, темнее, светлее, завтра будет завтра. Будущее в тумане, закрыто вратами, туман можно выжечь огнём. Я дам вам второй факел, если позволите, первый вы должны запалить сами. Приходите завтра, будем говорить.  
Она поднялась из-за стола, прошла к дверце и спустила лесенку. Недоумевающий всё сильнее Аксель послушно спустился, бессмысленно озираясь по сторонам площади. За его спиной с тихим стуком сложилась лесенка и захлопнулась дверца.   
Наследник некоторое время постоял, впустую проводя взглядом по строениям, затем направился обратно в сторону дома бургомистра. Он не перестал задаваться вопросом, что это было, но никакого ответа сознание не предъявляло, только начинала чувствоваться накопившаяся за день усталость. Являлось ли то следствием резкой смены душного запаха благовоний на чистый воздух или просто организм окончательно утомился — Аксель не знал. 

В холле перешёптывались две служанки, при виде Акселя торопливо принявшиеся кланяться.  
— Что угодно господину?  
— Господину угодно спать, и чтобы ему никто не мешал, — пробурчал Аксель, поднимаясь по лестнице. Ему одновременно хотелось и вымыться, и спать. Спать хотелось больше. Он прошёл к отведённой комнате, взялся за ручку двери и остановился, резко вспомнив слова девушки о змее. Усовестившись поднявшейся иррациональной тревоги, вызванной потоком бессвязной болтовни, Аксель зашёл внутрь и закрыл дверь на защёлку.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, комната не была освещена, только в камине тихо пробегал по дровам огонёк. По дому бургомистра не было похоже, чтобы тот экономил на свечах. Подавив желание выйти и наорать на нерасторопных слуг, Аксель приметил стоящий на каминной полке канделябр, небрежно поджёг фитили свеч об горящие дрова и осветил комнату, желая найти остальные источники света. От неожиданности его пронзила дрожь такой силы, что наследник чудом не выронил канделябр из руки.  
— Я смотрю, с местом постоя ты определился, босс.   
Небрежно закинувший за голову руки Дисмас развалился на его кровати, лёжа на вышитом покрывале прямо в куртке и сапогах.  
— Там что-то было насчёт оплаты. И ещё я потерял сутки.  
Аксель глупо стоял на месте и смотрел на него. В голове наследника путались обрывочные мысли, не складывающиеся в полные предложения: как Дисмас сюда попал, убьёт ли он его, кто он такой, что ему нужно, змея, змея, змея, остерегайтесь спящей змеи.  
Дисмас вытащил из-под головы руку, протянул её в сторону от кровати, пошарил там и поднял за горлышко графин, наполовину наполненный поблёскивающей в свете свечей жидкостью.  
— Стояло тут на столике, вино твоё или принесли?  
— Не моё, — прочистив горло, ответил Аксель. — Откуда мне его взять-то было.  
— Ну мало ли что ты там в ларце тащишь. Завтра с гильдиерами будешь общаться когда, попроси в кратчайшие сроки обучить тебя распознаванию ядов.  
Аксель перевёл взгляд на графин, подошёл ближе.  
— Отравлено?.. Кем?  
Он сразу осознал бессмысленность заданного вопроса и снова почувствовал себя глупо.  
— Это не отравлено, — спокойно сказал Дисмас, вытаскивая хрустальную пробку и, не меняя своего положения, отпивая из графина — высота подушек позволяла.   
Вот нахал, подумал Аксель. И следом — мстительно: а не попробовал ли Дисмас в его отсутствие подобраться к ларцу?  
— Покажи руку.  
Дисмас без возражения протянул руку, переложив графин в другую.  
— Перчатку сними.  
— Это-то ещё зачем?  
— Сними, сними.  
Дисмас, не меняя своей позы, пожал плечами, вернул графин обратно на прикроватный столик, стянул перчатку и протянул ладонь. Аксель поднёс канделябр ближе, игнорируя падающие на ткань покрывала капли воска. На ладони был только глубокий диагональный застарелый шрам, толстой бледной нитью взрезавший кожу от основания указательного пальца до запястной косточки. Аксель выпрямился, недоверчиво хмыкнул. Затем вздохнул, поставил канделябр на прикроватный столик — на столике находились принесённые в его отсутствие ваза с фруктами и серебряный кубок — и присел на кровать. Дисмас подвинул ноги в сторону.  
Со стороны кровати можно было разглядеть распахнутую створку стрельчатого окна, наполовину прикрытого бархатным полотном занавеси. Один вопрос у наследника отпал. К ларцу Дисмас тоже не притрагивался — то ли осторожничал, то ли знал о печати. Вариант, что попросту был честным, Аксель не рассматривал.  
Ясно было, что без оплаты Дисмас помещение не покинет. Но снимать с ларца печать в присутствии постороннего, тем более этого постороннего... Аксель смотрел на ларец и c ужасающей реалистичностью ощущал втыкавшийся в его спину нож. Воображение готовно воспроизвело влажный звук прорезавшего мышечные волокна лезвия. Позвать на помощь он не успеет, да помощь и не придёт. Выбора одинаково не было.   
Аксель встал, придвинул канделябр на край стола и, присев перед ларцом на корточки, открыл замок и немеющими руками поднял крышку. Больше всего наследник сейчас надеялся, что Дисмас не умеет инстинктом чуять чужой страх. Он напряжённо покосился на непрошенного гостя, однако тот, судя по положению головы, изучал взглядом потолок и совершенно не собирался вставать.  
Аксель провозился в ларце до тех пор, пока не сумел совладать с дрожью. Захлопнув крышку и закрыв замок, он вернулся к кровати, вытянутой рукой протягивая Дисмасу мешочек за хвостики шнурка. Тот принял мешочек, взвесил на ладони, и, не раскрывая, убрал куда-то внутрь куртки.  
— Я уверен, твоя щедрость не имеет равных, босс.   
— Кто ты такой? — задал наконец Аксель мучивший его вопрос, смотря на Дисмаса сверху вниз.  
— Я? Я никто, — Дисмас спустил с кровати ноги, поднялся, подошёл к окну, пошарил рукой на внешней поверхности стены, коротким движением вытянул откуда-то сдвоенную верёвку, — я уже ушёл.   
«Никто» бесшумно и ловко протиснулся в открытое окно. Аксель подошёл к подоконнику, опёрся на него двумя руками, наблюдая, как Дисмас быстро спустился вниз и как-то по-особенному дёрнул верёвку, высвобождая узел. Подхватив упавшую верёвку на лету, Дисмас тотчас скрылся в темноте переулка.   
Аксель перегнулся через подоконник, выискивая взглядом, к чему же крепилась верёвка. Где-то явно должна была быть скоба или стержень, но в темноте отыскать их возможным не представлялось. Плотно прикрыв окно, наследник постоял, решительно скинул на пол верхнее покрывало, задул свечи на канделябре и начал раздеваться.

Утром его разбудил мелодичный перезвон колоколов аббатства. Аксель даже сходу не понял, где находится. Он выбросил руку в сторону, привычно желая раскинуться на просторной кровати и потянуться как следует, но рука по локоть повисла над бортиком кровати. Аксель приподнялся, по открывавшейся его зрению части комнаты вспомнил, где он, и угрюмо плюхнулся обратно. Полежав некоторое время так, повернулся на бок и снова вытянул руку, согнув в локте и проводя пальцами по резьбе боковой стенки кровати. Ладонь наткнулась на холодную гладкую поверхность графина.   
Аксель сел на кровати, спустил голые ноги на ковёр и с невольным удовольствием отметил, что сквозняка нет. Он опёрся локтями об колени, ещё раз окинул взглядом комнату и попытался собраться с мыслями.   
На резном прикроватном столике стояли канделябр, полупустой графин, нетронутые с вечера ваза с фруктами и серебряный кубок. Окна были задёрнуты тёмно-вишнёвыми бархатными занавесями.   
Наследник поднялся с кровати, раздвинул занавеси, оглядел открывающийся из окон невзрачный городской пейзаж — лучшая гостевая комната в доме выходила на узкий грязный переулок, заставленный ящиками, бочками и крытыми телегами. Вспомнив про незваного гостя, Аксель открыл створку окна, снова безуспешно осмотрел и ощупал внешнюю поверхность стены и карниз. Где располагалась крепёжная скоба, как она оказалась туда вбита, как замаскирована? Разведчик? Шпион? Опытный разбойник? Персона Дисмаса начинала его откровенно тревожить.   
Аксель дал ему оплату, вдвое превосходившую обговоренную сумму. А что ему оставалось делать? «Иди прогуляйся, пока я тут пороюсь в своём золоте»? Ясное дело, что не уйдёт. Как жалит эта змея, Аксель уже видел. Точнее, не видел — видел только результат. Результата хватило.  
Но ведь не прирезал и ничего не забрал. Только вино открыл да виноградины с кисти объел. 

У Акселя было с собой относительно немного денег по его личным меркам, однако по общим провинциальным меркам их было более чем достаточно. И будет ещё больше, когда он доберётся до тайника в их родовом поместье, содержащего непосредственное наследство старого барона Аргеранд. Поместье могли сравнять с землёй и разграбить, однако подземный тайник будет надёжно ждать Акселя. Огненную печать невозможно взломать и защищённый ей технический объект невозможно разрушить.  
Аксель сел обратно на кровать, подтянул на матрас ноги, прикрывая их одеялом, и задумался. 

Когда он наконец вышел из комнаты, переодетый в свежее одеяние из числа принесённых вчера лакеем бургомистра, в холле снова перешёптывались служанки.   
— Господин велит накрыть на стол?   
— Велит.  
Служанки исчезли, будто их сдуло ветром, а к самому Акселю поспешил бургомистр, одетый уже в новое, но заискивающий по-старому. Аксель не знал, куда деваться от его бесконечной болтовни, и угрюмо молчал.   
Стол бургомистровского дома разительно, в худшую сторону отличался от того, к чему он привык в столице. Сам бургомистр не переставал жаловаться на то, во что превратилась округа, и насколько взвинтили цены на еду торговцы соседних земель. Вынужденный обходиться без любимого утреннего паштета наследник кое-как погрыз жестковатую утку с клюквенным соусом, презрительно проигнорировал рулет из потрошков, чувствуя вновь нарастающее недовольство, и поторопился закончить с этой пародией на завтрак. Выходя на площадь, он едва ли не бежал, и за ним с трудом успевал подпрыгивающий на своих коротеньких ножках бургомистр, всё никак не понимающий, что тот делает не так.  
В ратуше перетаптывались не то просители, не то праздные зеваки — пара десятков жителей, принявшихся настороженно оглядывать вошедшего Акселя. Они заговорили разом, перебивая друг друга, некоторые принялись протягивать какие-то бумаги. Наследник мысленно отметил необходимость в ближайшие дни присутствовать лично при разбирании дел.   
— Через пару-тройку часов, — сказал он, движением руки вынуждая подавшегося было вперёд бургомистра остановиться, — сначала одни дела, потом другие.   
Люди принялись кланяться, продолжили галдеть и совать бумаги. Аксель молча прошёл сквозь толпу, направляясь на совет.  
Их уже ожидали трое, по какой-то причине не рассевшиеся в зале заседаний, а находящиеся в холле. Одетый в серый камзол седеющий некрасивый мужчина с квадратным лицом стоял посередине помещения и мрачно разглядывал приближающегося Акселя. Благообразный аббат средних лет в чёрной, расшитой поверху языками пламени сутане о чём-то тихо беседовал с невысоким, плотным мускулистым мужиком в обтрёпанной некрашеной кожанке. Лицо мужика казалось полностью заросшим бородой. Увидев бургомистра с Акселем, они прекратили разговор и согнулись в полупоклоне. Изобразил полупоклон и серый мужчина.   
Аксель сдержал шаг, пропустил вперёд бургомистра, распахнувшего перед ним дверь.  
Стол зала заседаний был рассчитан на два десятка человек. Их было всего пятеро. Наследник отметил, что папкой с бумагами располагал только серый.   
Он уверенно уселся в кресло во главе стола, кивком головы разрешил сесть остальным.  
— Перепись населения, налоговые поступления и финансовый отчёт я просмотрю позже. Ситуация не имеет аналогов, поэтому я рассчитываю на вашу полную искренность и вашу полную поддержку. Подчеркну, какими бы данные ни были, я не собираюсь никого снимать с постов, поскольку в подобных условиях замену не подготовить. Голосу Священного Огня по праву первая очередь. Матушка Майя Марлена, да охранит её Пламя, всё ещё с нами?  
Аксель посмотрел на аббата, в такт его словам отщёлкивающего зёрна чёток.  
— Матушка погибла одной из первых, сеньор. Не вернулась из поместья, когда там засела та тварь. С вашего позволения, выслушайте первым Ларса.  
Аксель кивнул, гадая, кто из оставшихся двух есть Ларс. Разрешая его сомнения, кашлянул и раскрыл папку с бумагами мужчина в сером.  
— Сеньор, не сочтите за грубость, вы знаете, что сделал ваш отец?  
— Только в общих чертах. Мистика, Врата, демоны, ползучая тварь.   
— Можно и так сказать. Я опущу подробности, перейду к делу. Когда население Лэшьют, вместе с городским гарнизоном, окончательно взбунтовалось против действий сеньора Морака, ваш отец нанял наёмников из Бригады. Кровь в городе толком так и не смылась, — он указал в сторону окна, за которым медленно плыли низкие сплошные облака. — Изменилась погода. Лес отравляет землю и верхние слои грунтовых вод — неглубокие колодцы ядовиты. Знаете, почему не отравлены нижние слои? Потому что барон...  
Он побагровел, осёкся, кашлянул в кулак.   
— Городские ворота, вместо выломанных Бригадой, мы соорудили заново, стены в порядке. Кстати, вы знаете, как они ворота выломали? Шестнадцатипудовым ядром. Гарнизон потерял три четверти состава. Гражданское население — половину. Барон Морак умер вскоре после бойни, и Бригада осталась здесь. Мне физически некем выставить её из города. Мне физически некем обезопасить Старый Тракт. Набирать новый состав не из кого. Люди покидают проклятые земли, и я их понимаю. Доклад за последние два месяца, — Ларс протянул Акселю бумаги, — полный предоставлю по первому требованию.   
— Барон Морак привёл себя к смерти сам, — заговорил аббат, — и мне следовало больших трудов убедить взбунтовавшихся людей, что произошедшее является испытанием избранной Огнём земли.  
— Солгал? — Аксель, откинувшись на спинку стула, задумчиво поглаживал себя по подбородку.   
— Не знаю.   
— Майя Марлена бы знала, — процедил наследник, неприязненно меряя взглядом аббата.  
— Майе Марлене было знамение, — произнёс тот. — Знамение повело её, вместе с чёрными весталками, в одержимое поместье. Никто не возвратился, никто не возвратился и из отправленного им на помощь отряда добровольцев. Более добровольцев не находилось.  
— Что было в знамении?  
— Чёрные факелы, от которых занимается и сгорает мир. Снизу, глубоко, за Вратами.  
Воцарилось молчание. Аксель мрачно раздумывал над повторившимся упоминанием факелов — в первый раз про них сказала вчера Шанита. Аббат тихо щёлкал зёрнами чёток. Ларс пристально смотрел на аббата. Бургомистр просто старался не привлекать к себе внимания.   
Крякнув, поднялся и опёрся на стол молчавший до сих пор заросший мужчина в кожанке.  
— Вот что я скажу вам, сеньор. Разбойники эти, как бы ни малевал их комендант, абсолютно обычные люди. Хотят жрать, спать и баб, грабят маленько. Морак им не заплатил, они тут и остались. Но это не главное. Спросите Квинси, тронули они пожертвования аббатства?  
Аксель перевёл взгляд на аббата. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Они не тронули ни меня, ни кого-либо из моих, — продолжал мужчина, — более того, даже приблизиться к кузнице не могут. Физически. Угрожают страшно, сунуться боятся, стоят поодаль и вопят. А кроме меня чиниться им негде, разве что где-нибудь в подвале на коленке.   
— Они не трогают тех, кто благословлён Огнём? — догадался Аксель.  
— Именно. Они простые люди, плохо снаряжённые притом. Смерть барона застала их врасплох. Леса гниют, в поместье смерть, в бухте смерть — из города ведёт единственный путь. Отрежьте его, устройте облаву и возьмите их голыми руками.  
— Кем отрезать и кем взять? — рявкнул Ларс. — Откуда мне людей набрать, если осталось всего ничего, да и из тех половина разбежалась уже?   
— А у этих разрозненных разбойничьих наёмников есть ли главарь? — осведомился Аксель, которому пришла в голову мысль.  
— Как ни странно, не похоже на то. Так, кучкуются себе понемногу. Пушку мы у них отбить не смогли, увели они её, пушку-то.   
Наследник некоторое время смотрел коменданту в глаза, пока тот не отвёл взгляд.   
Со стороны внешнего помещения раздались шаги, и дверь в зал распахнулась. На пороге стоял высокий, длинноволосый, женоподобный мужчина лет тридцати, имевший гибкое телосложение и одетый в проклёпанный кожаный бойцовский костюм. Из дверного проёма мужчину вытолкнули руки, и тот ступил в зал, освобождая пространство как две капли воды похожей на него женщине, одетой в том же стиле. Аксель отметил, что волосы мужчины имели золотистый оттенок, тогда как волосы женщины — необычный бирюзовый.  
— У нас мало времени, — объявил мужчина, проходя к столу и непринуждённо усаживаясь на лавку рядом с Ларсом. Женщина последовала за ним, садясь рядом.  
— Ингви, — представился мужчина.  
— Лагви, — кивнула женщина, прикрывая глаза в знак уважения, — наше уважение, сеньор.  
Аксель молча изучал их взглядом. Парочку это не смутило.  
— Местность проклята, сеньор, это факт, — сказал Ингви.  
— Местность благословлена на испытания, сеньор, это факт, — заговорила Лагви, едва тот умолк. — Слабые бегут от испытаний.  
— И всегда приходят жаждущие. Аргеранд — поистине благо для тех, кто хочет славы для Пламени и для себя. И если бы этот, — Ингви с издевательской ухмылкой кивнул на Ларса, — не отказывался от возможности, то Лэшьют был бы спасён уже давно.  
Ларс в бешенстве вскочил на ноги.  
— Не слушайте их, сеньор.  
— Продолжайте, — произнёс Аксель.  
— Сюда приезжают страждущие славы и знаний, — Лагви оперлась подбородком на сплетённые в замок пальцы, — и сгорают в Огне, потому что отправляются в одиночестве и не туда.   
— Мы прозреваем души, обучая людей необходимому, — едва замолчала женщина, заговорил Ингви, — но мы не направляем.  
— Вы можете научить меня распознавать яд в пище? — спросил Аксель.   
В его сторону метнулись взгляды двух пар глаз, и Аксель внезапно почувствовал себя голым под пронизывающими взглядами. Он чувствовал нарастающие неловкость и беззащитность, чувствовал, будто его, словно бабочку, насадили на булавку и вертят, рассматривая со всех сторон.   
Неприятное ощущение внезапно исчезло без следа, оставив Акселя растерянным и смущённым.  
— Вам не потребуется распознавать яд в пище, сеньор, — сказал Ингви.  
— Яд не подействует на вашу кровь, — завершила фразу Лагви.  
Аксель потёр лицо руками и решительно поднялся с кресла. Вслед за его движением поднялись остальные.  
— Надо думать. Завтра сбор в это же время.   
Он вышел из зала, и за ним выбежал бургомистр.  
— Сеньор, желаете отобедать?..  
— Позже, — отчеканил Аксель. — Приём проведёшь при мне, как только вернусь. И вели дома приготовить паштет.  
Наследник покинул ратушу, пробившись сквозь увеличившееся, галдящее число просителей, и направился к деревянному фургончику.

У окна фургончика толклись невзрачно одетые горожане. Звонкий голос Шаниты, зазывающий, ободряющий и уверенный, разносился по площади. Аксель подошёл со стороны толкучки, взглянул в торговое окошко. Девушка была при полном параде, в атласных одеждах, в браслетах, кольцах, ожерельях и тиаре. Она принимала деньги и выдавала шуршащие свёрточки, напевно приговаривая покупателям добрые пожелания; голос разливался протяжным речитативом, бессмысленным и умиротворяющим.  
Взгляд Шаниты метнулся к Акселю; она наклонила голову, улыбнулась и исчезла из вида. Аксель, догадавшись, прошёл к дверце фургончика, вровень заставая опускаемую вниз лесенку.  
Девушка подняла за ним лесенку, захлопнула дверцу, достала и раскрыла табурет.  
— Сейчас, сеньор.  
Она прошла к окну, примиряющим тоном заговорила с толпой, быстро задёрнула шторку. Внутреннее пространство освещало узенькое окно на торцевой стене.   
В фургончике сохранялся устойчивый запах благовоний, которым было здесь пропитано решительно всё. На разложенном столике сейчас находились ящички с наполовину распакованным из свёртков материи содержимым. Прежде, чем Аксель успел сунуть в них свой нос, Шанита уже убрала ящички по сундукам и секретерам.  
— Лагви и Ингви пользуются особым даром Огня, сеньор, они — поистине благословение для этого края. Гильдиеры, Патрик да отец Квинси — те, кто с вашего позволения сдержат змей.  
Шанита достала обёрнутый в тряпицу хрустальный шар, разместила на столе подставку и осторожно водрузила на неё шар.  
— Пепел удобряет землю, но чёрные факелы сжигают без следа. Я отвечу на два вопроса, сеньор.  
— Кто такой Дисмас? — не задумываясь, выпалил Аксель. Шанита взглянула на него, улыбнулась.  
— Это поможет решить беду Аргеранда, сеньор?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Аксель, удручённый тем, что ему приходится разговаривать на эту тему, — но ты можешь показать мне его?  
Шанита пристально на него взглянула и принялась неторопливо снимать украшения, откладывая их куда-то за стол, пока на ней не осталось ни одного металлического предмета.  
— Я покажу вам его, сеньор.   
Она подвинула пальцем за подставку хрустальный шар, пока тот не оказался на середине между ней и наследником, затем словно обняла шар ладонями, держа их на некотором расстоянии от самой поверхности. Аксель вновь почувствовал тянущее напряжение в висках и учащающееся сердцебиение. Он смотрел в прозрачную глубину хрусталя до тех пор, пока не потерялся в собственных мыслях.

Он видел горизонтальную дверцу люка, скрытую под половичком в игровом зале постоялого двора, ведущую глубоко вниз, в выложенное для прочности деревянными косыми перекрытиями подземное помещение. В помещении находились люди, одетые в кожанки и плащи, вооружённые кинжалами, шестопёрами и ручными арбалетами, люди хищные, злые. Был человек в укреплённой кольчуге, без шлема, с мечом на поясе, и от человека прямо-таки разило самоуверенным превосходством. И был сидящий на табурете Дисмас, в графитово-серой куртке с отложным меховым воротником, в синем шейном платке. Голос Дисмаса в сознании Акселя прерывался и искажался, но наследник отчаянно прилагал все свои силы, чтобы не терять его.  
— ...какая-то сука посмеет выебнуться, то пусть сразу выёбывается на меня. Город будет вычищен и безопасен, через ваши трупы или без, мне разницы никакой.   
Люди загудели, двинулись волной, остановились. Человек в укреплённой кольчуге что-то произнёс. Дисмас поднялся, кланяясь и незаметно в поклоне обхватывая ладонью ножку табурета, и с силой обрушил табурет на голову кольчужного. Люди ринулись вперёд; он столкнул на них ногой стол, одновременно выхватывая из стенного держателя факел и размашистыми движениями тыкая им в лица. Кольчужный вытянул из ножен короткий меч, ткнул им в Дисмаса. В ответ тот разрядил ему в лицо пистолет.   
Аксель пришёл в себя, словно выныривая из воды и жадно заглатывая ртом воздух. Он вскочил на ноги, толком не отдавая себе отчёт, что делает, и было рванулся на выход, однако его удержала цепкая смуглая рука.  
— Сеньор, вы не поможете ничем и никому, вы не видите дальше себя. Люди, живущие ради служения, окажутся в нужное время в нужном месте.  
— Его же убьют, — рявкнул Аксель, пытаясь освободиться от хватки. Ответом послужил смешок.  
— Его невозможно убить, его защищает Огонь. Садитесь, сеньор, надо говорить.   
Наследник опомнился, сел. Шанита сложила пальцы домиком.  
— Аргеранд избран Огнём, людей ведут сюда чёрные факелы. Гильдиеры быстро и уверенно готовят людей к испытаниям, но те разбредаются поодиночке и умирают без пользы и славы.  
Аксель смотрел на красивое молодое лицо, раздумывая, что странно и страшно слышать из женских губ рассуждения о подобной пользе.  
— Ларс слишком погряз в собственной косности, чтобы использовать предоставляемую возможность для очищения этих земель.   
— Он вообще бестолочь, — буркнул наследник.  
— Подобный город иного и не заслужил. Вам Огонь шлёт идеальное оружие, поражающее на расстоянии все цели — берите его, сеньор, и уничтожьте змей.  
Аксель облокотился на стол, задумался. Он понимал, к чему иносказательно ведёт девушка. Если собрать разрозненных желающих славы вместе, с помощью гильдиеров составить отделение подготовленных бойцов и формировать звенья под выполнения конкретных задач...   
Нужно обмундирование, нужны материалы для кузнеца, нужна налаженная система товарных поставок, нужны деньги. Деньги в поместье. Поместье захвачено. Располагает ли он людьми, которые сумеют войти внутрь — и вернуться живыми?  
В дверцу фургончика постучали. Шанита, странно улыбнувшись Акселю, прошла к двери.  
— Ненавижу, — раздался голос Дисмаса, — не-на-ви-жу.  
— Красавица, приюти у себя измученную душу, — попросил Рейнольд, — а то он опять куда-нибудь влезет и захочет там сдохнуть.   
— Нахуй щас, — обозлился невидимый Дисмас.  
Присутствие Акселя явно озадачило поднявшихся в фургончик приятелей. Рейнольд привычно и бесстрастно поклонился, Дисмас же выглядел растерянным. Аксель не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на непривычный вид Дисмаса, пока тот быстро не взял себя в руки.  
— Цел? — спросил он. Дисмас взглянул с подозрением, отвёл полу куртки, показывая кровавое пятно на плотной полотняной рубахе.  
— Местами нет.  
— В сегодняшний остаток дня меньше нарываться станет, — съехидничал Рейнольд.  
— Не станет, — упрямился разбойник.  
Девушка расхохоталась, чмокнула Дисмаса в лоб и прошла обратно к столу, усаживаясь на свой табурет. Метнувший на неё сердитый взгляд Дисмас принялся яростно тереть лоб рукавом.   
— Дело у меня к вам, — решился наследник, — нужна вылазка в поместье. А там уже две экспедиции легло.  
Рейнольд кивнул:  
— Я как раз оч-чень хочу туда наведаться.  
— Бери, кого считаешь нужным, за ценой я не постою. Зайди вечером, дам карту и объясню всё подробнее.   
— Дисмас, я считаю тебя нужным?  
— Пну, — сказал Дисмас.  
— Объясните ему, милорд, он мне всё перескажет потом. Мне надо к отцу Квинси, — крестоносец поклонился и покинул вагончик. Шанита послала ему в спину воздушный поцелуй, игриво взглянула на Дисмаса. Тот недовольно фыркнул, посмотрел на Акселя.  
— Только через дверь, будь любезен, — усмехнулся Аксель, пристально глядя на Дисмаса, — если придёшь через дверь, будет паштет.  
Тот бесстрастно выдержал взгляд, как ни в чём не бывало поправил шейный платок.  
— Паштет — это хорошо. Ещё бы вино получше той кислятины.   
— Это да, — согласился с ним Аксель.   
— Ну тогда до вечера, — Дисмас прошёл к тюфячку, по пути скинув куртку в руки Шаните, сел на тюфяк, освободил крепления своих ремней. Аксель проводил его взглядом, подмечая, как с разбойника слетает обычный невозмутимый вид, обнажая усталость и что-то ещё, болезненно-напряжённое. Переложившая куртку Шанита принялась рыться в ящичках. Она коротко взглянула на Акселя, словно удивляясь, что тот ещё здесь.  
— Не беспокойтесь, сеньор, в мой дом не подступится зло, змеи обламывают клыки.  
Наследник смотрел, как она достаёт из секретера и ставит на стол маленькие глиняные горшочки, разматывает широкий бинт. Шанита внимательно взглянула на него ещё раз, и голову Акселя обожгла сильная боль.  
— Если что-нибудь потребуется, дайте мне знать, — проговорил он.  
— Благодарим, сеньор.  
Как только Аксель вылез из фургончика, головная боль прошла. Он поджал губы, понимая, что его попросту подобным образом выставили, но возможности сердиться в себе не чувствовал.   
Вдохнув полной грудью воздух, наследник направился к ратуше, переключаясь мыслями на насущные административные дела.


End file.
